1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to networks such as Ethernet networks capable of distributing content such as audio and/or video content to a plurality of associated network devices, and more particularly, to a network interface apparatus that is capable of bypassing an inoperable or failed is network device.
2. Background Information
In a network such as an Ethernet network, the failure of one network device can have a devastating affect on the flow of signals through the entire network. This is particularly true for networks connected in daisy chain fashion where signals are passed from one network device to another. This type of daisy chain connected network may be used, for example, to distribute audio and/or video signals in environments, such as on airplanes and other environments. For example, a daisy chain connected network may be used in such environments to simplify system design and minimize the length and number of cables required.
However, in a daisy chain connected network, if one network device along the daisy chained line fails, all of the remaining network devices further down the daisy chain line will also lose access to the distributed content. In an environment such as an airplane, for example, this loss would leave every passenger from the failed device and thereafter without access to the distributed content (e.g., audio and/or video content) during the flight. This loss of access would also likely produce many unhappy passengers, and a potential loss of income.
Accordingly, there is a need for a network interface apparatus for use in networks such as Ethernet networks that avoids the aforementioned problems and enables an inoperable network device to be bypassed. The invention described herein addresses these and/or other related issues.